The Storm!
by LexaDixon
Summary: Lukes afraid of storms so what happens when a storm breaks out and hes home alone? Emma comes to the rescue thats what! please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Emma and Luke are left home by themselves during a thunderstorm, learn how they deal with the storm and also there feeling's.

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction:**

It was a horrible stormy day in New York, the thunder was roaring and the lightening was screeching… with all this going on in the ross penthouse there was a 12 year old boy hiding under his bed with tears streaming down his freckled face.

Luke Ross was a typical ladies man who claimed to be fearless but the truth was he was absurdly terrified of storms and he has been ever since he can remember but threw all his fear his adopted sister would always be there holding him and telling him that she will protect him threw anything but not this time, this time Emma was out to a fashion show which leaved Luke to resort to hiding.

You would think his nanny or the butler would be home but no they were off with Zuri and Ravi to a new indoor fun centre all the way across town, so that left Luke under his bed in a crying fit with no one to hear or help the poor boy.

**Emma's Profile:**

I was in the middle of seeing the new summer collection being styled by unknown models but hey ad least I got to see the new in's, so I will now be absurdly fabulous for when the summer arrives.

I got distracted from my thoughts when I got a text from Jessie normally I would ignore it till the show was over but something told me that it was urgent so I typed in my password for my phone which unlocked my messages and it read ***bad storm going on, can't get back to the house yet and Luke's home alone* **without even thinking I sent a reply saying I was going home now.

I quickly got my bag and ran out the show as fast as I could, I was lucky that I was only a 3 minute walk away from home as I started to jog down the path I let my mind wonder to how long this storm's being going on and what state would Luke be in when I got there.

You see we all know how scared of storm's Luke is and I'm the only one who seemed to calm and relax the big goof but I got to say I like it how he needs me I guess you could say I like being able to say that I can calm my brother down and do things no others could but most of all I like how he feels safe around me.

**Luke's Profile:**

The thunder it's loud… it roars which scares me all I can hear is the rain hitting of my window followed by the thunder crashing… I can't see much as I resorted to closing my eyes and hiding under the bed but the noise it's unbearable I tried everything to block the noise but nothing is working, I suddenly hear the happiest sound I could ever hear…. Emma! She was hear, she came for me! I couldn't believe it when I needed her the most she always came to my rescue without even thinking I quickly get out from under my bed and run straight out my door and found Emma at the top of the stairs I crashed in to her and she wrapped her arms round me, I could hear her ask if I was alright but I didn't respond I just kept hugging her, she soon got the message that I just wanted to be held so she quickly dropped her bag and lifted me up bridal style and walked towards my room but before she could enter I told her I wanted to be in her room, I don't know why but I love being in Emma's room… maybe it's her queen sized bed or that she has a huge TV in here but I don't question my feeling's and just snuggled more in to my sister.

**Emma's Profile:**

Ever since I got home me and Luke have been in a cuddling session, were currently sat on my bed I'm prompted up by the head board and Luke's sat in my lap with his head on my shoulder and my arms round his waist yea I know it should be a guy holding a girl but hey it relaxes him more when we sit like this, I think it's also helping that I put on my radio before so my Demi Lovato CD is softly playing in the background.

It's been a hour since I've been here and Jessie texted me awhile saying she won't be back till round 9pm and it's only 7 right now so me and Luke have got 3 hour's till ourselves which is good because I like it when I'm trusted to take charge of things, although me and Luke haven't talked I know he likes it when it's just us and I know he's calmed right down now and isn't afraid so much now, I decided it was time to get us some food so I gently nudge Luke and ask what he would like.

**Luke's Profile:**

Can we have some burger's was my reply to Emma's question I heard her giggle and said yea as long as I help her, we both get up and head down to the kitchen I get out the burger's from the freezer whilst Emma got out the pan and cooking oil, I watched as she turned on the stove and put the pan over the flame then put just the right amount of oil in the pan she quickly told me to pass the burger's and get the spatula out from the draw's.

After about 15 minutes we were done making our burgers and were sat on top the counter's eating them happily you see not many people know this but me and Emma are quite the cooking duo we once made a whole tray of brownies and sold them to random people on the streets it was great because we made like 60 buck's!

After we finished eating we were quick to get started on the cleaning you see we love it when we get to wash dishes, we always have fights with the bubble's and tea towels and just typically mess around with each other.

After we were done Emma suggested we watch some movies I only agreed so I could cuddle with her again, if you haven't guessed by now but I love being cuddled by Emma I don't know why it's just Emma I love to hug but I think it's cause she's always the one to help me when I'm scared… I was so distracted by my thoughts I never seen Emma putting a nightmare on Elm Street in the DVD player but I'm happy she did because I know she gets scared of this movie and it will give me a chance to be the brave one for a change.

**(A.N. next chapter will be up soon and that's were there feeling will start to form, so please keep reading and remember to review any thoughts you may have. Thanks for reading! XxX)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Luke's Profile:**

As the movie started I noticed the time read 7:30 so since I knew Jessie and the other's wouldn't be home till 9 that it gave us 2 and a half hour to watch the movie and to spend some time together, I saw the opening scene begin so I leaned back on the couch and waited for Emma to get in her usual lying down position which normal involves her head on my lap with my hand playing with her golden lock's.

About 20 minutes later when I noticed Emma was hiding her head behind 1 of the chair pillow's, a small smile play's on my lip's when I see this, it's so typical of Emma to be scared during the first 10 to 20 minutes of any horror movie so with that thought I do what I always do at times like this I poke her side and tell her to sit up as soon as she sits I move along to the end of the sofa and sit in a kind of slant way's so Emma could sit leaning against me.

**Emma's Profile:**

When I saw Luke move in to a position where I could lean on him more I was quick to move so that my head was on his chest and the rest of my body was sprawled out long ways on the couch I felt Luke's arms go round me and I easily relaxed and calmed down when he did this, we both returned to watching the movie now that I was more calm.

I don't even like this movie but I know Luke like's it and he also likes it when I get freaked out a bit so that he can take charge and look after me it's sort of like how he returns the favour from all the times that I calmed and soothed him… it was just getting to the part when the kid goes in the dream to kill Freddie when I heard the thunder starting to crash again as soon as a loud crash and roar came from the sky I noticed Luke's arms go tighter and his whole body went tense, so I moved from Luke's grip and opened my arm's for him to cuddle me again.

Without hesitation I saw him move on to my lap and bury his head in to my shoulder just like before when we were upstairs I slowly wrap my arms round his waist and tell him it's okay it with blow over soon and that I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere.

**Luke's Profile:**

When the thunder started to boom more louder and more frequently I tightened my grip on Emma so hard that I was afraid I was going to choke her… I heard the rain hitting the window like it was going to shatter the glass… the thunder and lighten was roaring with all its might that I didn't notice all the light's started to flicker and dull away to complete darkness… great that's all I need! The power is out there's a horrible storm going on now I can't even try and distract myself with the TV!

I heard Emma saying we need to get the candles from the kitchen but I felt completely paralyzed in her arms soon I noticed my face was soaked in tears… I didn't even notice that I was crying!

**Emma's Profile:**

Luke wasn't responding to me and I felt my shoulder was wet so I knew he was crying, I got to admit I'm a bit scared right now with the power out but I know if I show my fear it wouldn't go down well with Luke already petrified so I put a brave face on and picked up Luke and headed towards the kitchen to find the candle's… I knew they were somewhere in the bottom cabinets so I had to place Luke on the counter when I was searching for them, I soon found them right at the back in a box that said 20 Christmas candle's I soon I noticed Luke had put his legs to his chest and was rocking back and forth and crying not loudly but still not quietly.

I quickly got a few candles alight round the kitchen and then rushed to Luke and scooped him back in to my arms he soon wrapped his arm's round my neck and relaxed in to me just like before I found a place to sit and held him till he calmed but I didn't know when that would be because the storm looked like it wasn't going to clear anytime soon.

**Luke's Profile:**

The storm sounds like it's getting worse and worse by the minute… maybe I'm just paranoid but maybe I'm not… what would happen if it got worse? Would Jessie and the other's get home? Would the power come back on? Would the candles go out to? Would Emma still look after me without getting scared in the process? How would I get through the night without Emma to hold me? All these question's was buzzing round my head and the more I thought about it the more scared I got.

It started to get colder and it wasn't just me who noticed Emma started shiver and I swear I could see my own breath… I heard Emma mumble something about heating must have gone off and that we should go check the gas box, so I climbed out of her lap and grabbed her hand instead whilst we walked to the closet with the gas box in I noticed how she was using her phone for a light instead of a candle I was curious why she would not bring a candle and her response was the gas could be leaking and fire would cause it to blow up… yeah Emma's defiantly not a ditzy blonde she's actually quite smart when she needs to be.

We got to the gas box and since we didn't know what to look for we couldn't tell what was the matter, how about we go down to the lobby and see if tony knows anything about the gas being knocked off was what I heard her say and that we would have to take the stair's because we could get trapped in the elevator.

**Emma's Profile**

Me and Luke made our way to the stair's, I've only ever been down the stairs once and that was when the elevator was out of use so I did know it was a long way down… I hate my parent's for insisting on getting the top floor! We started to go down what seemed like an endless stairway with Luke never letting go of my hand till we reached the bottom were we saw a mass of people in the lobby all appearing to be upset and or angry.

(**A.N. I know I said feeling's would come in to this chapter but I got a review from a nice girl suggesting to focus on sibling bonding so that's what I'm doing, I may have some romances along the way with some made up character's but I don't know yet! So please review and tell me what you would like to read and I will try fitting it in! Thank you for reading) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tony's Profile**

Madness! It's madness I tell you! Why is everyone complaining to me? I can't do anything about the electric or the heating, I'm just one man!

I see Emma and Luke walking out from the stairs so I quickly rush towards them so they hopefully won't get trampled by the mass of these angry people, you see if they got hurt Jessie would NEVER ever forgive me and that will ruin my chances of dating her… even thinking about the possibility of me and Jessie together gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach it's like I'm cuddling with giant teddy bears.

When I finally reach them with may I see some struggle's I saw the most adorable thing EVER! There they were holding hands with Luke having a small smile on his freckled face and Emma with her bright smile showing all her white teeth.

**Emma's Profile**

I saw tony fighting threw the crowd to get to us so I give him my brightest smile to hopefully show I appreciate him coming to us instead of us trying to get to him, I saw out the corner of my eye Miss Richardson was coming through the main door's looking like a drown rat! Seriously she looked like she just jumped in the ocean and then got dragged through a hedge a couple hundred times.

"Let me guess your electric and heating's off and you want to know why" I nodded my head in response "well the storm knocked out the electric in more than half the city so we can't do anything about that but I think the heating can be fixed… but we would need to go down to the boiler room"

After tony said this he pointed to a hallway leading down to the basement and started to walk in that direction, me and Luke were quick to follow and lend a helping hand to our goof ball of a doorman knowing him he would blow the whole place up if it were possible… I don't actually know if you could do that from the boiler but hey it would be pretty cool if I didn't live here.

**Tony's Profile**

I have no idea on how the boiler actually work's… I just know it's big and that it's hot down there when the heating's actually working but I'm sure there will be instruction printed somewhere for emergency's like this… If there's not then well were all going to be sleeping cold tonight.

I heard the thunder crashing again and noticed how Luke moved closer to Emma I think I remember Jessie saying how Luke doesn't like thunderstorms or did she say that Luke liked thunderstorms? I need to learn to listen more or Jessie needs to stop looking so beautiful with her shinny glossy lips just waiting for me to kiss.

**Luke's Profile**

Why can't the storm just stop! It's had its fun so why can't it just stop? I hate it! Every time I hear the thunder roar I feel my heart stop and my memories of my dad come flooding back, I want to forget! I don't want to remember… you see no one knows this but… my dad he used to hit me, it was okay at first because I was saving my younger sister Ashley from getting hurt but one day… I was at my friend's and had to stay there because the storm flooded the streets, but Ashley was at home with my ass of a dad and he killed her! She was only 2! How could you do that to your own daughter? How could you beat your 5 year old son up every day and the 1 day he wasn't there you decide to kill your daughter?

I didn't realise I was crying till I felt Emma wiping my tear's away and pulls me in to a hug, she doesn't know what happened to my real family… she only knows her mum and dad adopted me when I was 5 coming on to 6… don't get me wrong I'm grateful that they did! I love them to pieces and I love Emma, Ravi and Zuri to death but I can't stop missing Ashley and hating my dad can I? Well I do forget at times but whenever a storm breaks out there's no escaping the memories of that night no matter how hard I try.

**Tony's Profile**

When I saw Emma embrace Luke in a hug I knew it was for the best I leave them to it so I started to look for any clues on how the boiler work's but it seems the instruction printed on the side is some weird language that I can't understand… maybe Russian or possibly Japanese? Well I don't know so I won't bother trying just in case something bad happens like a knack it up for good and my boss wouldn't be to pleased with that.

**(A.N. Hey everyone I got a review saying I should explain why Luke's afraid of storms so I took a while on thinking of a good reason when it suddenly hit me that Luke was adopted in to the Ross family when he was 5 so I thought hey might as well play with his life before being adopted! Hope you enjoyed bringing tony in to the story as well! Remember to review please!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessie's Profile **

Great! I'm stuck at this new centre because of the storm! Its flooded the streets and isn't going to clear up till tomorrow so we have no choice other to just wait it out, but I don't know what the heck am I going to do about Emma and Luke it's not like I can get home! So there going to have to stay at home by themselves and that will not end good… trust me! Luke gets scared of storms and Emma may be responsible enough to look after him a few hours but all night come on she's only 13 she couldn't look after herself for that many hour's never mind with Luke.

Maybe I should ring tony and ask if he could take care of them he is an adult after all… I get my phone out my bag and search though my contacts till I get to tony.

"Hello"

"Tony its Jessie, I need you to look after Emma and Luke tonight"

"Okay but why?"

"I can't get home till tomorrow and I just can't leave them by themselves"

"There with me already so you don't need to worry, I promise to take good care of them"

"Thanks Tony you're a life saver!"

"No problem I would do anything for you"

**Tony's Profile**

After I said that she hung up with a quick bye, I can't help but feel a bit giddily that she trusts me and that she called me her life saver! I meant what I said I would do anything for her no matter what it is.

Best that I keep focus and tell Emma and Luke what's going on, "the storm won't clear up till morning so I'm going to look after you two till Jessie can get home but that won't be till the storm clear's up so I think we should go up to the penthouse and get all the cover's out and try make a place where we can sleep without freezing to death so does that sound like a plan?" they both nodded their head in response and started to make their way back upstairs, I couldn't help but notice how Emma was always looking at Luke to make sure he was still there.

**Luke's Profile**

All night… the storm's going to be lasting all night… luckily Tony's going to be there and I know he won't let anything happen to us so that made me feel a bit better but I can't help but feel a bit anxious about what tonight's going to bring.

We reached the penthouse and Emma raced towards her room to get all her covers whilst I went to collect mine, tony thought it would be best if we stopped in the living room so we would notice if the electric went back on or if the heating came on… I've got to say with all the cover down here and with the room alight with candles it looks pretty snug and warm.

**Emma's Profile**

After we were finished setting up the living room for all us to camp in the night, Tony told us me and Luke are having the couch and he will have the arm chair facing towards the couch so he could keep an eye on us, I was happy that Jessie got him to look after us because he may be a goof but he sure knows how to look after us.

We all felt that whilst the storm was calm and not crashing we were going to try and sleep, since the couch was big enough for me and Luke to lie down comfortably we opted for Luke to lie in between me and the back of the couch so if he got scared he could hug in to me without moving round and waking Tony.

**Luke's Profile**

I woke up to the sound of the thunder roaring again I looked at my phone and saw it was 3 in the morning… so I roughly slept 5 hour's which is good but I would like more than that! I shifted closer to Emma and somehow she must have sensed my movement because the next thing I knew she pulled me on to her so that my head was right under her chin and her arms wrapped round me.

I wonder if she's awake but judging by her heavy breathing I would say she's fast asleep which is good I suppose means I didn't wake her but I wish she was awake so I could talk to her a voice interrupted my thought but it wasn't Emma's it was a man's voice and it quickly clicked that tony was here.

"Thunder wake you as well little man?"

"Yup"

"I used to get scared of thunder when I was your age too but when you get older your fear fades"

"That's what everyone tells me but somehow I know I won't ever grow out of it"

"Trust me you will"

After he said that I didn't reply he seemed to get the picture that I didn't want to talk so he told me to try get some more sleep and that he will be here when I wake up, I did what he said and let my body fall back in to a deep slumber.

**Emma's Profile**

I was woken up by Ravi and Zuri shouting that there home, I felt Luke stir so I made a signal with my finger telling them to be quiet and let him sleep next thing I saw was Jessie give me a small smile with a thumb's up signalling good job then she started to shake Tony awake.

**(A.N. okay I was so stuck on this chapter that I got my brother to help in writing it so thank you Shane! Okay so I need some help on the next chapter on what should happen so if you guys could review some suggestions that would be helpful! Thanks for reading you guys are great!) **


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

hey everyone my names Bella and I just wanted to let you know lexa is in hospital so she won't be updating the storm for a while she says sorry guys but there's nothing she really can do, she will update when she gets out but that could up till next week or maybe 2 weeks.


End file.
